Good or Bad, You Choose
by maxstar1219
Summary: Two exorcist one in training and one already an exorcist are part of the foreign exchange and go to Japan as students in the Japan branch. And they get stuck in the Twins dorm. Co-written with Quickflip.
1. Chapter 01

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's.

Blue exocist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Blue Flames Burn Bright

Chapter One: New Student's

* * *

"Quae est infernum!" Livia yelled at Arthur Auguste Angel, "You mean to tell me that I have to go to Japan!" Livia was livid. First the pretentious asinus just had to barge in her room, waking her up. Then he goes on saying she was suspended and as punishment had to go to Japan to re-learn what it takes to be an exorcist! That asinorum is just asking for it!

"Why in Gods name is wrong with you?" Livia asked her temper rising slowly.

"Well we talked about this Livia-" Arthur started to say before the angered brunette interrupted him. "Don't fucking call me that." She growled her golden eyes turning to slits quickly.

"You have no choice I've already talked to Mephisto. You're a student at True Cross Academy now Livia.

The girl Livia looked at the man before her and "Egredere de thalamo et irrumabo facis?"

"Pack." Was all that was said as Angles left.

Livia walked back to her bed and climbed in ignoring the blonde menace for now to get back to sleep.

When Livia woke up she had to use the restroom. Walking to the bathroom connected to her room. She had finally caught up on sleep and was ready to pack. She had no real reason to disobey. Especially if she wanted to come back. She got halfway through before she decided to take a break.

Deciding to call an old friend she picked up her cell and dialed the number. It rang twice before they finally picked up.

"Kon'nichiwa" came a feminine voice.

"Hey Shura it's me." Livia said.

"Oh Liv how's it going?" Shura slurred.

"I'm being sent away again."

"Wait where exactly?" Shura said

"Japan. I've been demoted due to my lack of teamwork," Livia complained.

"Well I'm in Japan right now so don't worry. When you get here let's have a girls day. So what's so bumming about Japan?"

"I'm going to fucking high school at nineteen! Gotta atten Mephisto's school for secret exorcist in training and the stupid cover up school."

"Fucking shit! Auguste is going to fucking pay. You've been through enough shit already." Shura sobered up, "well I'm there now girly have to help teach these brats. Don't worry you'll be fine though because you're tough. I love ya girlie see ya!"

"Okay, thanks Shura I better finish packing then." After they exchanged goodbyes Livia went back to packing. She looked at her fanny pack filled with medicinal herbs and her long sword. She looked over her things when again someone disturbed her quiet room. And it just had to be that dumb Angle and his talking sword, she thought as the man burst through without knocking.

"What do you want Blondie." Livia spat.

"Well it seems I forgot to give you your school uniform this morning." The man spoke his loud voice booming in the small quiet handed the angered teen a brown paper bag labeled: Livia Vitae Knight Doctor. In pink calligraphy with the I's dotted with little hearts.

Livia sighed to calm herself as she looked at the paper bag with slight annoyance. Accepting the gift she opened it only to find pink and yellow everywhere. Pulling the uniform out the nineteen year old grimaced at the thought of actually going back to high school. She hadn't minded her old uniform consisting of a black plaid skirt and a white button up shirt with a navy blue blazer. As was the usual in christian high schools in Italy. But seeing this uniform reminded Livia of the other side of the world was cute and fluffy and she really wasn't feeling to good now.

Begrudgingly Livia packed it among her things as well in her suitcase. Finally done she stood before Arthur Auguste Angel and his holy sword ready to attend her first day of school, it was only 3:38 pm.

* * *

It was 6:38 pm when a boy with tan skin and black hair finally left his bedroom much to his parent's disappointment. The boy had three piercings, two in his left ( a cross and small silver hoop) and one simple dice in his right. He wore a blue and grey plaid shirt and tan shorts. His feet were bare as you could here his feet slap against the white linoleum flooring. He had his headphones on and plugged into his Iphone as he walked into his living room not hearing his mother telling him to watch out for his familiar a small black dog with blue flames at his feet. The boy jumped over his 'dog' with grace landing right before the sectional. Taking his headphones off he finally allowed himself to hear his family for the first proper time that day. His name was Eduardo Cruz or Eddy to his friends and family.

"Eduardo Jose Cruz! You decided to wake up at 6:30 in the evening and still expect us to not be sending you away to a proper school!" Eddy's mother screamed at him again. Ever since last week when Eduardo got the news of his sudden transfer he'd been acting like an ass to his parents and older sister for separating him from his friends and old school. His Kind hearted parents wanted to give their son the best chance at reaching his goal. However there son didn't seem to agree that it was otherwise.

"Come one we're going to be late for your flight." Eduardo's father said to him, picking up the luggage his son was taking with him to his new home. His sister Cecilia hugged him in a tight embrace, wanting to cherish her younger brother.

"Cecilia stop smothering your brother and help us pack the car," the two teen's mother told them.

Eddy slipped on his socks and shoes before he walked to his family mini van. Once inside he buckled up and sulked listening to his music and reading anime on his phone. His family wasn't to rich but higher middle class. They lived next to the district community college and highschool both named after said school district. He of course knew he was being an ass but was emotional due to not being able to tell his friends because it was spring break.

Arriving at the airport Eddy boarded his plane heading to Tokyo's Narita Airport in Japan and ultimately True Cross Academy as a Freshman. Yet another reason for his mood, he was going to be a freshman again. But at least he got his dream of going to Japan.

* * *

Translated- Latin

Quae est infernum- Get the fuck out!

Asinus- Ass

Asinorum- Jackass

Egredere de thalamo et irrumabo facis?- Get the fuck out of my room now!


	2. Chapter 02

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's.

Blue exocist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Blue Flames Burn Bright

Chapter 02

* * *

I'm conflicted, I'm here living my dream of being here in Japan but I'm also being sent here by my parents against my will. Not sure if I should ditch the lackeys though. On the plus side I'd things can't get any worse.

"He old man move it!" A classic thug yelled in his native thugs were pushing man until he fell. They had shoved the man down at the staircase and had taken his suitcase. The three thugs had officially pissed me off.

"Hey, morons! The fuck you doing to that old man?" I roared.

"Nani?" One of the thugs questioned.

"Oh right," I sighed. "私が意味する、一人でその貧しい老人を残します！" (I mean, leave that poor old man alone! - also everything else will be in english.) As I approached the thugs, while one of the lackeys stopped me.

"You must not react to civilian problems." The man in all black spoke his sun glasses shining in the light.

I scowled at him and I stormed off to the bathroom infuriated that I couldn't help the old guy. And at that moment Eduardo Cruz decided one thing was certain right now. "I'm ditching these guys." I entered the bathroom stalls devising a plan to escape.

Twenty minutes later...

Lackey 01: "Do you think he needs some laxatives?"

Lackey 02: "Do you wanna ask?"

Lackey 01: "Fine."

Lackey 02: Hands mask, "You'll be needing this."

Lackey 01: Nods grimly, and the bathroom. "Excuse me Mr. Cruz are you in here?" Knocks on stall door, the door is unlocked peers inside it is empty.

Lackey 01: Panics "he's gone ! he's escaped

Lackey 02: "What but we were here the entire time!

Lackey 01: "I don't understand either but we must find him, last time we messed up mephisto punished us personally" he and his fellow lackey shiver at the memory of last time

Lackey 02: "we have to go he could not have gotten far" as he and his companion rushed off Eddy slipped back out from under the stall.

Heh "glad they took the bait now onto every anime fan's wet dream" he said as he took a dramatic pose " to akihabara!" he proclaimed with a shining grin on his face.

Eight hours later…

"Well that didn't last long" he said as he pulled out his now empty wallet with only the comfort of an American penny and a bus pass to line his wallet. "How is it that after coming here with over $3,000 USD for books, food, and clothes, I managed to spend it all and still have nothing to show for it other than a measly little copper thing that has no real value here and an American bus pass that expired a week ago". I pulled out my student ID " and this useless thing" With everything that I had on me and not being shipped I quickly made my way to True Cross otherwise known as that dumb stupid cover up of a school. As I made my way to the god forsaken school, with the pompous clown for a Principal, I saw what looked like a dead body. On a closer inspection it was a passed out student with navy blue hair. The student wore a white shirt blue blazer and a blue striped tie. He had a katana laying next him and passed out cold as I walked closer out of curiosity I heard his stomach growl really loudly. I decided to poke him to wake him up, but I didn't want him to touch me so I nudged him with my shoe.

"Kurooo~" The boy called out, his canines a bit sharper than normal. I looked at his face and saw that the boy had elf ears. 'What is he a Zelda fan?' I ask to myself.

"Ukobach where are you~"

"Hey guy where do you live?" I asked

The boy lifted his head to look at me then pointed behind him toward the giant mountain of a building. I looked at him then where he was pointing, realizing he was a student at True Cross Academy. I sighed as I looked at him again before saying, "It's gonna be a long walk you got money for a bus?"

The boy dug around in his pocket for a while and finally pulled out a key. "Here" he mumbled still laying down on his stomach.

"A key why? I thought you lived over there." I pointed to the academy.

"Try any door." he mumbled his face facing the ground. Confused I decided to listen to the crazy person. I walked to a door to a maintenance tunnel and put the key in. I was surprised when it actually fit.

* * *

I was pissed that I was forced to wait in some room for god knows what. I was shipped here over seas in a plane filled with olives. I flinched at the memory. I heard feet approaching me as I waited 'patiently' for my tour guide to come back. Leave it to Shura to be late as always. First my plane takes me 14 hours to get here and I arrived at 9:00 am, then I a see a kid trying to defend some old man only to be told no. I nearly lost it right there, that kid had a good moral compass. So I beat those punks up for the kiddo. I then helped the man to where he was going, turns out he was heading to visit his niece and her family in the city. Finally the door opened and lo and behold there stood my best friend and alcoholic. Dressed in a skimpy bikini top and daisy dukes as per usual, with a bottle of Sake in her hand. She looked like she didn't even expect me to be in this room.

"Hey how's it-"

"Before you say anything at all tell me,are you currently drunk or are you dealing with a hangover, I have to know how much I have to tolerate your alcoholism" I stated bluntly.

When she didn't answer verbally but instead gave a blank stare before a smile came up. Sigh, "I've missed this", I was happy to be back with my best friend and away from terror twin numerous duo. Otherwise known as Jason Feroli of the stupid Victition. His stupid smirks and his idiotic devotion to his sister creeped the shit out of me. Especially the look on his tan face with cat like teal blue eyes and his dumb platinum blonde hair, always wearing blue and white. His sister is his opposite. She was Gothic and pretty hot with her dirty blonde hair and piercing teal green eyes, she was unnaturally pale and wore my favorite colors black and red. Even though she was so dark and 'scary' looking I found her positive attitude completely sexy. I have to admit I have a thing for blondes with green eyes and a positive look on life. Especially when their younger then me and pure.

"Eeeh Liv, just so you know I'm completely and surely intoxicated" Shura reassured me making me laugh with my head back mouth open. Grabbing my hand Shura led me out of the simple red room.

As we walked down a long hall still of red but with a green trim we talked about things from years ago.

"So what is your meister you rat?" Shura stopped to ask me.

"Knight and Doctor" I said walking past her my face clear of emotions. I got a quick peak at Shura's face as I passed and she had a smirk or her face. It wasn't too long till she quickly caught up to me, our pace being slow from the beginning. Walking beside me know Shura questioned why I had chosen that path, and to be honest I wasn't sure myself.

All I knew at the time was that I wanted to be like the people who saved me when I was just a small child. As a child my parents were killed by Satan during the Blue Night. I was only four but they helped me escape from the blue flames that took my father and drove my mother insane. I remember my mother hiding me in the attic of our small Vienna home, her black wavy hair falling down her shoulders and back. I remember my father screaming down below me in my bedroom. The screams kept getting closer and closer until it reached right below the attic stairs. The light was streaming in through the floorboards as my father got closer. I was so scared that the fire would spread through the house.

"Mammam" I cried out to my mother, tears and snot running down my face. My mother had long left me to help my father. There was loud thudding and noise downstairs as people stormed the house suddenly, I was found crying by a group of women. One woman picked up my sniveling form and carried me down the stair to a van waiting in the street. I watched my mother throw curses at the women who took me as she knelt over black and grey ashes on the floor.

In the van was another little girl but this one was much older than me. She was around the age of 10. She had red and blonde hair and red jewel like eyes. Her name was Shura Kirigakure and she had been training with the woman known as exorcist for the vatican. So I guess Shura's been in my life since as long as I could remember. Of course at first we didn't get along at all. Shura basically being wild, not that she still isn't, and me being a proper lady. I remember the women (Penguins) whom I later learned were nuns, always putting me in frilly red and black dresses with my hair up in pigtails. Basically making me their Gothic Lolita, while they allowed Shura to dress how she wanted, as long as she learned manners. As we talked of the time we were apart I could not help but smile as we made our way to that annoying academy thinking "well if Shura is here it can't be that bad" I said as I ignored the ominous feeling from saying that.


	3. Chapter 03

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's.

Blue exocist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Blue Flames Burn Bright

Chapter 03

* * *

Shura and I were walking down the halls of the cram school that I will be attending for my 'punishment' as seen by Sir Lance-a-shit and his holy fuckery for blowing up his bedroom seven times, and just for shit's and giggles I may have sold some tickets to his bedroom for 500.00 Euro each. I sold out faster than flies on shit. So started the Auguste Angel fan tour and curio shop. It may have been only one week but I made a fuck more money than the past 3 years combined. It was a wonder week to save, 1,050,000 Euro (1,187,392.44 U.S.D.), not including the souvenirs I sold too.

We stopped at a huge door with a stupid design of nothingness and boring with and even more boring name plate reading 4499. We entered and as soon as we did a low murmur had ceased to be. I looked around and saw two girls and three boys immediately. The boys were all next to each other in the far right corner of the classroom while the two girls were in separate rows. The classroom was old and cheap looking. Like the rest of this building. Green walls and a red trim greeted me in a warm way.

I looked at the students again as Shura and I walked into the room towards the front. One of the boys had 'pink' hair. Pink it just had to be pink. Ii then took a closer look at the girls finding disgust with the boys. I saw a girl ugly eyebrows but cute pigtails, and nice stockings showing off how slim her legs were. Shura went up to the podium and sat on it motioning for me to sit down as well. She very nonchalantly introduced herself. She had her legs up showing off her twat.

"Hows everyone doing? I've been transferred from the Vatican Headquarters to to The Japan Branch. My name is Shura Kirigakure and I'm 18 years old!" I threw Shura a look when she said that. "Just kidding, I've been in class with you most of you for the last three months. Nice to meet you. Um, anyways…I'm going to be teaching you Magic Circles and Seals. And yeah swordsmanship." A boy with an unoriginal gangster with a lion mane look stood up while raising his hand asking why she was pretending to be a student to which she answered with a snide comment and ignored like she normally does but I would be lying if I wasn't curious, so I decided to ask her about that later. That is when the door opened and in came two more males. Fucking homo class, first three guys are glued to each other now two more, and the only girls look like they hate each other. Now two more walk in as though they just had a fuck fest. I had a major lack of romance in the near future.

Sorry we're place is like a maze and this guy was no help." A tan skinned boy said. It looked like the boy who tried to help the old man earlier. Without thinking I blurted out "It's you!" Only to receive a questionable stare from said boy and class.

"Well excuse me for being pretty!" The boy said sticking out his tongue as he passed me. He walked up to the podium and dropped the other teen in his arms like a sack of flour.

* * *

"Hola, estoy Eduardo Cruz, pero eso no importa" I said in spanish to the girl who spoke to me, then in Japanese to the rest of the class I said. "Sup, I'm Eduardo Cruz but you can call me Eddy." I turn back to the girl with light brown hair and dark mahogany brown eyes and said in a flirtatious tone, " y tu puedes llamarme tu héroe" and winking at her. Next thing I know my face is stinging and for some reason the only thing I saw was the dirty wooden floors.

When I got up I said "Violent. I likey." I got 'uhgs' from a few of the students in the room as well as complaints of another 'Shima' making me guess someone was a flirt in the class. The girl coughed and said,

"Yo siento, pero si tu me tocas voy a darte un putazo" Then she spat at me.

"Yo Bon what'd she say?" Asked a pink haired boy.

"She said, 'I'm sorry, touch me again and I will...'" The boy Bon looked to have trouble with the last part.

"She said she'd 'bitch slap' me if I touched her."I translated shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh so another Izumo-chan." Shima spoke his thoughts.

"No this Liv is nothing like your resident kuudere. Liv baby here is pure tsundere." The Coodere upfront said.

"I resent that!" Izumo said, slamming her hands on her desk. And waking the unconscious boy on the ground with his butt in the air.

"Yo Deredere what's your name?" I started to question the blonde girl in a kimono. She was cute in a younger sister kind of way. Soo not my type but her reactions were pretty funny. Especially with her stuttering.

Next thing I know I'm being choked by the guy I saved. What the actual fuck? "Don't talk to Shiemi like that you perv." He accused me. He actually accused me of being Echi! That is too far I turn around in his grasp and laugh at his face with a grin comparable only to a madman. Startled he let me go before backing up confused. I just continue to laugh at the chaos that I knew will soon follow. As chaos always seems to follow me. All I did next was say three words.  
" I love you~" And then kissed him. I quickly jumped away before the guy hurt me and laughed again. As he stood the stoned like a statue I turned to see everyone else's response.

All were different but magnificently the same. "Let's start with the ladies, wink wink." The blonde "Shiemi" I had previously been talking with "is blushing so badly as her nose started to trickle blood. Liverly, had a stoned face as denial ran through her eyes. Izumo has a face of horror, as she silently screamed." The teacher, "Boobzilla, looks like she is having fun as amusement lingered on her smirking lips." Huh I like this teacher. "Next the dude-doh's, I said spinning in a 180 degree circle. "Pinky is sporting a lovely rose blush under his lean hand. In front of Pinky is Glasses with an innocent blush on his round boyish face. And Bon-bon is totally shell shocked."

After everyone came slowly back to their senses, I smiled happily and said.

"Nice to meet you I'm a natural Troll and I will be doing this for the rest of our school year." I said with a devilishly handsome face, if I do say so myself.


	4. Chapter 04

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's.

Also the new picture is thanks to a special friend of ours. Yes me and Quickflip know each other in rl. Well this picture is done by our great friend Meghan, or Meggy. Only I can call her that don't steal my thing. Anyways Thx Meggy, hope you read this chapter.

Blue exocist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Blue Flames Burn Bright

Chapter 04

* * *

After I had introduced myself I decided to sit down at a seat in the back by a weird kid I didn't notice until I sat down. His eye's were close and he had a pink bunny puppet on his hand.

"Hi, how-" before I realized it the pink bunny on the weird kids hand got in my face and stared at me and said two words "FUCK OFF" after that it returned to where it was originally, I tried to talk to the kid again but the damn bunny was glaring at me and even, I am baffled when I say that somehow I saw the bunny mouthing the words " what did I say" whenever I came close, mostly due to the fact that the bunny's lips consisted of cotton, or was that felt, vinyl maybe, whatever. Anyways after that I moved seats just because of that bunny bastard

Oh cool a new nickname that is purposely insulting and funny and it wasn't to the kid himself so I can still be friends with him later nice.

While I was getting acquainted with bunny boy the teacher boobzilla as well as everyone else got into a calmer mindset and sat down at their respective places most still confused and in the case of Shiemi a look of pure bliss as she daydreams of who knows what, but the guy who tried to choke me still looks like a statue frozen in fear and horror as he just kinda stood their.

"Well, that certainly happened" announced the teacher I looked over curious to see how she deals with the situation. She whispered an incantation and a sword comes out of the tattoo on her body. She took the sword in hand and stabbed the kid with the blunt end of the sword jarring him into awareness. The kid Rin then collapsed on his desk exhausted. I, seeing him tired, pulled out a can out of my backpack with English letters saying, " Munster Energy, Hellfire Edition," read Bon-bon. I smirked and replied "A Hellish Reinvigoration" I laughed as I ran to dump this down his throat. I was halfway there when a pretentious looking man with glasses and three moles enter, yelling no wait came in the classroom. I automatically knew he would be such fun to tease. But it was to late I had poured it down the tired boys throat. He swallowed the energy drink and suddenly he stood up with a scared look upon his young face. Nervously he rushed out the room with fast steps. Too fast steps. I looked around the class and said "I got this." and ran after him. I followed him to the library and tackled him to the ground. And that's when it happened. The room lit up in a bright blue light.

"Rin?" I questioned backing off of him. There were beautiful blue flames dancing upon his milky skin. Hot damn right swipe.

"Please don't tell anyone." Rin cried out afraid of being sold out. " I don't want them to think differently of me." He whispered.

As I turned away I firmly stated " Rin Okumura, are you what I think you are. If so what do you plan on doing with this?"

"I wanna become paladin to destroy satan." Rin firmly stated in complete assurance that he would achieve his goal some day. Facing him with a serious face and tone, I pointed and said, "You, ARE THE MOST BADASS AND HARD CORE PERSON I EVER MET!" I fanboyed.

Rin who was completely dumbfounded just stared at me. And with everything he's been through and all the confusion that just happened all he could say was "wha-?"

"You don't have to look surprised, I mean Shiemi and Shima probably would accept you too from what I've seen of them. Even though it was ten minutes ago. Shima seemed cool and little miss Deredere seemed to have been enjoying our session a little too much." I suggested to my new over emotional friend whom was back to blushing a scarlet red.

"Don't ever bring that up again man." Rin stated giving me a goofy grin as excitement coursed through his short body. "How'd you know my full name anyway?"

"It was you I.D. in your wallet. I read it while you were passed out."

"You did what! Dude that's rude!" Rin was defensive.

"I thought you were dead man." I argued.

* * *

Pissed as I was I was still concerned for the boy who ran out thanks to the freak Eddy. No, Eduardo. But um who knew he was gay. Or wait bisexual maybe. He did seem like he was enjoying the kiss a bit too much, and he meant his flirt from before. Maybe, just maybe he isn't bad at all. I ended up paying little attention to the rest of class. Which turns out was cancelled due to the next teacher yelling something about his brother. "-And that is why due to certain disruptions..." he paused as the weirdo and his victim returned, the teacher glared at the two of them, "ah the disruption has returned" he said with a disturbingly pleasant smile. "Shut up, you know you love me babe" said the weirdo, the teacher just closed his eyes as a migraine set in, "anyways due to curtain disruptions and severe headaches I can only imagine, how about we relax by canceling the rest of cram schools today while I change my class schedule to add random distractions to the lesson plan".

The weirdo raised his hand and proclaimed "I can give you my schedule for future randomness if you want".

The teacher whom I realized seemed relatively young with glasses and three moles looked at him surprised as well as the entire class, the weirdo argued "what I'm weird not inconsiderate but just know it will not account for everything I do nor what I will do understand".

"You're not considered weird just annoying" Izumo said with a sneer.

"You're right he's not weird, he's special unlike you. You will always be the self righteous little pig you seem to be Izumo!" I yelled at her.

"Well thank you Eduardo" the teacher, ignoring our little quarrel continued to speak to Eddy who the teacher still seemed apprehensive of, but seemed to have warmed up to him, however everything about him to me is an annoyance or pointless action which use up too much energy for no reason, basicly he irritates me to all hell and that's not even talking about his over abundance of stupid antics. Class ended and we were dismissed as I walked with the others outside only one thought crossed my mind. 'I'd better find my dorm more than worry about that guy.' As I walked towards the dorms I looked for building 306B though I couldn't find it among the girls dorm which were building's G and L. I was lost for a while dodging through dorm buildings until I reached a small unkempt path. Figuring what the fuck I decided to follow it. It led me to a building known as building B. Great this was my dorm it looks old and shotty. Overall just my style. I walked in and saw that the foyer had recently been clean, probably gonna look at the other floors before I decide though. I looked around the first floor and found the canteen, kitchen, commons, and the girls bathing area. I found some sleeping chambers as well but the tatami mats were mostly destroyed. I looked around some more and found out I wasn't the only one going to live here. I came across a lesser demon, a black cat with twin tails and bright green eyes that slightly glowed. It creeped me out I drew my blade and pointed it at the demon, "any last words before I cleanse you from this world?" I asked it.

It looked at me scared and as I raised my weapon above my head I was then shoved to the ground and a loud ringing erupted from my ears.


	5. Chapter 05

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's. Also lot's of references in this chapter, let me know in the reviews what you think.

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Blue Flames Burn Bright

Chapter 05

* * *

I followed Shima out the door and had him use his key to unlock the door for me since I did not have one yet, and since Rin had to get a lecture by his baby bro. I had chatted with Rin before re-entering the class on where my dorm was so I leisurely took my time totally not getting distracted by the dalek looking sculpture a student was carrying.

When I finally made it back I had taken notice of looking for a little black two tailed kitty cat. I knew of the cat due to Rin again. That kid could go on and on and on about anything. So I quickly made my way to the front door only to hear a scream! I rushed up to the second floor and saw the Kitty Cat being threatened by Ms. New girl Livia. She was gonna kill the poor little kitty cat. Not on my watch! I rushed the new girl in a strong tackle due to her not seeing me and me being a football player previously for a year, yeah I know 'really football player really?' is probably what you asked but my dad made me, something about not being proud of my mexican heritage. Yes I took football instead futbol, just out of spite, and maybe a cute girl and guy. You know, we're getting off topic back to the story. I quickly pinned Livia down and repeatedly slapped the living shit out of her.

"Why," slap "the," slap "fuck" slap "would," slap "you," slap "hurt," slap "the," slap "pretty," slap "kitty!" slap. I stood up while she looked confused and grabbed the cat running to hide it in my soon to be bedroom. All the while I thought ' finally I can make violent deadpool references' "Francis I'll be right back!" I told the Kitty. "I'm coming Wolverine!" I yelled rushing back down the stair toward the cat killing fiend .

"Where's the cat?" Wolverine asked me growling as her face contorted in spite and fury.

"Nuh-uh-uh, not telling." I smiled "Ready?" I asked as I pulled out my hidden pistol. "Aim." I stuck out my tongue and pulled the trigger. "Fire a gun."

It's a reference within a reference within a reference. Yup I know beautiful right readers?

Now that the plays over let's get down to business.

I took a defensive stance as the bitch who wanted to hurt a harmless kitty stood before me and raised her glimmering clean cutlass steel rapier blade, with gold surrounding the hilt she raised her blade towards my neck. I stood in a position ready pounce at any moment. I felt myself grow madder and madder and started to growl. Seeing red I charged viciously not drawing either of my weapons, knowing I only had my emergency pistols on me,i.e. two measly revolvers six-shots each a total of twelve opportunities to stop her painfully. I charged her with my bare fists raised in an offensive position. Her response was to side step me and tried to trip me, but I side stepped too, into her and elbowed her gut. As she recovered from the pain I quickly drew my pistols and took aim. I stood there ready to fire and decided to give one last warning " You're not even gonna question why I'm doing this are you?" she just glared at me and said " Why would I question a madman being insane?" "Because of three reasons

One" I said while holding up a finger "originally that cat was a patron God for silk in the past, ergo not a demon, two" I flipped another finger up "he has gained demonic attributes due to having his shrines destroyed which is a simple fix that needs no violence, and three" you know the drill readers " he's a familiar that is protected by the knights of the true cross".

"Christus," she uttered the lord's name under her breath before pulling her blade back and sliding it into its sheath. "Why didn't you fucking tell me this sooner?" She questioned.

"Well it's hard to when you don't even check if it's friendly or not, kinda like yourself" I joked, shrugging my shoulders up in a playful manner. I quickly felt myself calming down and my eyesight returned to normal As this happened, Olivia gave me a dirty look.

* * *

It was so freaky, as soon as he got mad a visible black aura surrounded him, his eyes going from black to well red to put it simply., I was shocked to say the least. The weirdo had charged me with strength I had not known he had possessed. That boy is a mother fucking monster. And it shocked me, that the boy had enough guts to threaten me! That fool! I am a great exorcist with the power to kill high level demons. Yet I am reduced to being a lowly esquire right now.

"So what was with that freaky black aura about Eduardo." I asked him wanting to find out more on the boy before me. When suddenly their was loud yelling from downstairs.

"Kuro! Ukobach! We're home!" Yelled a familiar male voice. Next came a yell that basically said for me to leave and quickly.

"Yukio I'm going to take a bath now!"

"Stop taking off your clothes when you walk down the hall Rin, and do your homework first."

"Come on man, after what happened earlier today I deserve to at least feel clean".

I quickly fled the scene running to a random room which just so happened to have a fully decorated boys room, not caring I quickly hid into the closet on the right. Hidding I shivered when the door to the room opened and I heard muttered curses. I was so not scared, I just didn't want to see a naked teenage boy, it'd be disturbing since I am an adult.

"Yukio have you seen my shampoo?" Questioned the idiot Rin.

"I used it last Nii-chan. It's in my wardrobe." Mr. Okumura said.

"Thanks!"

Now was the time for me to blush because I realized the missing shampoo bottle was poking me in my ribs. 'Shit' I thought hearing the footsteps approach me and suddenly … nothing.

"Rin, what's up man, nice six pack." The freak said, apparently saving my ass.

"Wahh!" I heard a loud thump followed by, "Eddy what are you doing here?" Rin asked startled.

"Nothing just checking out my new place. Apparently the clown set me up here to stay along with one more roommate. And boy are you going to be shocked." Eduardo told him. 'Maybe he was going to turn me in and by exposing me hiding in the closet' I was scared now because I could probably go to jail for this. Not to mention I'd then be known as a pervert, and Shiemi will never love me! That is if she swung that way. I was scared I didn't want Shiemi to leave me before I even kissed her!

"Where? Who?" Rin asked.

"It's a surprise, follow me this way towards the kitchen to pick up your bro-bro and then to the roof to meet our new dormmate." Eduardo sung in a suggestive manner.

"Why can't we just go to the roof now?" Rin questioned his voice holding confusion. I imagined his face twisting in confusion and Eduardo to be smiling like an idiot.

"We could do that or we could have both of you there that way Yuki-chan doesn't kill them for trespassing and you should put your shirt back on."

"Alright man let's go." And with that their footsteps leave the room and wander downstairs. Quickly taking Eduardo's hint I fled for the roof. I hurried up the stairs making no noise and slipped through the door as quiet as a Vatican mouse. Which I had lot's of practice in by sneaking into the kitchen late at night, but that's another story.

"Deus Dammit!"(God Dammit), I muttered as I finally reached the roof. Trying to catch my breath I panted as I heard the door opening in a panic I struck what I believed was a natural pose. All I can say is, if only I knew how stupid I looked then I would have never done it. However I didn't know which led me to look like a complete and utter fool in front of my new roommates. Great.

"Livia Vitae, what are you doing on our roof?" Eduardo asked me in a fake ass voice.

"Well you see child, I'm here because I now live here. So if you would be so kind as to let me take a breather before I have to unpack that would be oh so kind of you kiddo." I said to try and get a rise out of the weird ass freak.

"Sure thing Oba-san. As you wish." And bowed to me. I was livid at that and made a grabbing motion like I was strangling him from behind his back as he left the roof with RIn in tow.

I went down to the room where I saw my stuff and quickly unpack only to find out an hour later that I shared it. With a minor. A male minor. Not my cute sweet innocent Shiemi, but an ugly, freaky, disgusting male. And his cursed name was Eduardo fucking Cruz.

"How long have you been there." I said as I got defensive.

"The entire time and now you're gonna ask what have I been doing and that is wondering why you are moving in with me. 'Gasp' could it be you've fallen for me and my charmander Nurse Joy." The nerd stated.

"No way Brock, never gonna happen." I said as the god cat pulled the pervy teen by the ear.

"Hey I refuse to be part of this running gag" he said as he was dragged away.

"I can't believe that actually happened."

And it fades to black.


	6. Chapter 06

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's. Also lot's of references in this chapter, let me know in the reviews what you think.

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Blue Flames Burn Bright

Chapter 06

* * *

"Ouch, ugh ,okay you can stop now, you're pulling my piercings out!" I said as the small adorable cat with crazy strength dragging me on the ground by the ear let me go.I rubbed my ear. "Ow, I would hate to be bitten by you in your giant state."

"Oh! How do you know that?" said a young voice.

"Cause Rin told me all about Kuro" I said without missing a beat.

I paused.

"Wait a minute, who said that?" I looked around to find the speaker, but found only the cat.

"Kuro did, Kuro did!" I stared at the cat as it jumped in synch with the words that I heard.

"That. Is . Completely. AWESOME! You can talk, or is it telepathy?" Well either way there are many possibilities now that this has come apparent. I rubbed my hands together like an evil scientist and laughed maniacally. Oh, the things I can do with this, but, maybe later after everyone is desensitized to me and won't try to ruin the fun too often. Anyways I should stop marveling at the fact of a talking cat and take him back to Rin now.

"Okay kitty, as much as I would love testing this out and messing with people I gotta take you back to Rin kay" Kuro jumped on my arm as he climbed onto my shoulders and nodded his head yes "Kay~" Kuro said smiling wide at the thought of his best friend.

I quickly left for Rin's room occasionally looking through rooms to move into instead of with Aivil, don't question it, and walked down one level to Rin and Yukio's room where Kuro jumped off my shoulder and entered.

"Rin?" "The cat called out. Looking for his beloved friend and his slightly nerdy baby brother."

"Rin's baby what?" I heard a pistol's safety click and I knew Yukio was pointing his black guns at the back of my head.

"Crap the writers accidently put quotation marks on what was supposed to be my inner thoughts!" I turned around to his confused face and blanched. 'Shit!' I mentally screamed. Not only was Yukio pointing his gun at me but he also had his cell phone out showing that he was talking to my sister! Cecilia is such a mentiroso or a liar. She's probably gonna tell my parents that I'm off my pills again. Which I am but that doesn't matter. Their just sugar tablets anyways. Which is counterproductive anyways. "I DO NOT need sugar"

"Eduardo is that you I can hear you, you little twat."My sister yelled through the cell.

"Hey take it off speaker phone." I told my teacher.

"It's not on speaker phone. Is she always this loud?"

"Yeah, but you should hear my mother."

"Eduardo José Cruz si necesitamos voy a llegará a Japón para azotar el culo si tengo que hacerlo!" My mother yelled from the room over, from where my sister is at my house in America, how I knew that, my ears are still intact. She was loud as was every Hispanic mother of multiples were. The anger of a mother can accomplish anything.

I quickly apologized and ran for it before she could say anything about me not taking my meds again. I fear my life when it comes to my mother. I ran all the way to a neighboring church and bolted the door. I ran to the altar pushing it aside revealing a secret passage and descended the stairs. I lit a torch and then walked down the passage until I reached the Vatican. Yes. I walked hundreds of miles to Italy just to hide from my mother in a place where women weren't aloud. Kidding, kidding. I actually ran to Livia's room and hid under her bed while Yukio calmed my mother down the best he could.

It took an hour of Yukio trying and failing to speak spanish until Livia came wondering why someone was cursing in spanish. Afterwards she was able to translate and calm my mother down. Only to promise that she would cause me pain if I didn't behave. Afterwards she walked into her room and pulled me by my feet out from under her bed and slapped me upside the head muttering fatuus, or fool.

My eyes watered as my head stung. Better than when my mother threw a sharp knife at my feet impaling it in the floorboards of my bedroom, or the time she broke two doors down when I locked not only the front door but also my bedroom door in a fit of anger at having a picnic in the front yard. Or even the time she yelled so loudly my ears bled. Actually that last one happens more often than you would think.

I quickly left Livia's room and went back up to the roof loving the area, 'if only I could live up here.' I thought as I leaned my head against the brick wall. It was so nice here so peaceful. Several floors above the twins and six away from Liv. Plus other than an air attack this is the safest place in the building. And the only place where the floor isn't sinking in. I know we are strong, but we don't really belong together. We are all just a bunch of misfits that need their own area's. Livia has her room, Yukio the library, Rin the kitchen and me the roof. We are young. But we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart.

I remember back when I was in America, my mom took me to a church in the slums to help out there and I saw the children in the rain like the parade before the pain. I asked my mother why we came and she said, "I saw the love and the hate. I see this world that we can make. I see the life, I see the sky. And I give it all to see you fly. Yes we wave this flag of hatred but we can fix it. I've watched the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes. They get so sick, oh so sick. They never wanted all of this. So they march to the drums of the damned as we come. I watched it burn in the sun, they are numb. As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle. Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.. Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain they see the spark. Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as they depart. All together, walk alone against all we've ever known. All they ever really wanted was a place to call our home. But if we work together we can fix it. Fix the world we call our home." I remember feeling confident after that knowing that whatever I become that I'll always try to help those around me. I was lost in my memories until faint noise knocked it out of me.

I heard some kids chanting below me, "We will fight! Or we will fall! 'Til the angels save us all!" I thought it was mildly disturbing that they had a morbid look on life. I looked over the edge and saw Rin bringing them food and scolding them. They looked like street rats to be honest. I saw Yukio bring out some books after the kids finished eating and read to them. After Livia came out and handed each a toy and some clothes for summer since it was coming.

"Hey Peddy stop staring and come help out!" I heard Liverly yell up to me. I was shocked she knew where I was. I quickly fled down the seven sets of stairs and made my way over to them in the front yard where Yukio told me to help bathe the kids and get them into their new clothes. I helped out only to hear a faint giggle and saw a kawaii little girl with dark brown pigtails and big blue eyes.

"What's a Peddy?" She asked me. I was gonna say I didn't know when Liverly stated it was an ecchi Eddy. I then lost it. Again. I walked up to Rin, slapped him then kissed him then slapped him again. I turned to the kids and said, "That's a demonstration of a Peddy." Bowed and left a stunned sore Rin and the others behind with wonderful mile wide smiles. 'At times like these I really love songs that fit what I feel' I thought as smile, smile, smile played in my mind.

And with that the writers, maxstar1219 and Quickflip will start Livia's P.O.V

* * *

I watched as Eduardo left yet again a stunned Rin thought his time he recovered much quicker than before and mutter a curse which Yukio and I both slapped him upside his head for.

"Children shouldn't curse." The younger twin commented to which I had to agree with for Rin was as much a child as the children we were helping out.

"I'm not a freaking child Yukio!" Cried the bluenette in a whiny voice. I snickered as Rin only proved how much of a child he was to his more mature brother.

I turned to the children taking the two little girls to get a bath while Rin and Yukio took the boys. One girl had dark black hair and eyes while the other had dark brown hair and the cutest blue eyes. They reminded me of when Shura and I where street rats when we ran away from the nuns.

Shura had finally gotten tired of all the bull shit the nuns where playing. Treating me like a 'princess' and Shura like a cursed demon child. Her words not mine, in my opinion we were treated equally. However that's not what thirteen year old Shura saw. She saw the world as unfair and cruel. Me being only seven saw the world as sweet unicorns and butterflies. Though one day I had caught Shura stealing cash from the head nun and pack her duffle bag and then hide it in the closet. I was sworn to secrecy and forced to later come along as Shura realized I'd tattle on her. I had grabbed my stuffed bunny and we fled into the night leaving behind the compound and the church behind us. We went seventeen miles. Though I had fallen asleep and don't remember much but from Shura's stories it was usually seventeen miles. We hid in the next town over sleeping under bridges and underpasses.

It was hard since Shura couldn't provide for us and we had ran out of money after three towns. We stole from the fields in the night and traveled from farming village to farming village stealing food and clothes always following the river. It was obvious we were malnourished though Shura did try. This was how we became so close. Nearly dying together does that to you. It was two years later that we were finally discovered in the back alleys of Tokyo by a man name Father Fujimoto who took us in and fed us for a few months until the vatican finally stepped in realizing Shura's power and my gift. You see Shura can summon snakes and has the ability to hid weapons in her body. Not really special you think but she has done it since she was little. And let me tell you she never had anyone to teach her this. Me on the other hand, I had a canny gift to almost always be correct. I could tell if someone was lying or what I said was almost always come out true. Though I don't usually like to 'predict' as Shura calls it, but it just happens I can't really control it.

I put on my bathing suit and entered the bath with the girls after I helped them was their hair. I found out the girls hair were light brown and a pale blue. And they were really pale! It reminded me of when Father Fujimoto found us. It had been two years and we were finally discovered in the back alleys of Tokyo by a man by the name Father Fujimoto who took us in and fed us for a few months until the vatican finally stepped in realizing Shura's power and my gift. You see Shura can summon snakes and has the ability to hide weapons in her body. Not really special you think but she has done it since she was little. And let me tell you she never had anyone to teach her this. Me on the other hand, I had a canny gift with the sword. I could wield it as good as any fencer. It helped that my mother and father were both fencers and I would watch them duel for hours. I was so good that they sent me back to Italy to train under the best fencers and soon joined the vatican headquarters. Of course I was seventeen when that happened but still.

I soaked in the bath with the girls for about an hour before we had to get out. I helped them into their new clothes and we quickly left to go downstairs. Once there we waited with the boys and Yukio until the church came to pick them up. It seems Eduardo still has yet to return. When the clergy men arrived they quickly helped the children into the vehicle and drove off. They were to be distributed to three different churches to raise them, since not many orphanages were reliable.

I went to my room that night and laid in my new room. I had set it up to where my desk was where my dresser was and my dresser blocked the window away from my bed as I had big heavy black drapes covering my window. My bed sheets were a deep blood red with real black lace trimming and two anime styled figures. One being a poor representation of Satan and the other a mini sinner praying to him.

I slowly fell asleep to the cries of "I'm sorry" from Eduardo after Rin finally caught him and dragged him back to the Dorm.


	7. Chapter 07

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's. Also lot's of references in this chapter, let me know in the reviews what you think.

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Blue Flames Burn Bright

Chapter 07

* * *

I woke up pissed as all hell, the reason, some idiot was yelling on the roof, and I had a sneaking suspicion I knew exactly who that idiot was.

"If that's who I think it is I will deliver more pain than he will ever have experienced in his whole life," and after speaking to his mother that's saying something.

I put on my sweats and my black leather jacket and I trudged to the roof and low and behold the epitome of annoying, Eduardo. Fucking. Cruz. Jumping and waving his arms at the sky, if I wasn't before I am now. He is criminally insane and by that I mean it is criminal to be awake this early in the middle of the night! How fucking dare he. As I walked up to him to grab him by the shoulders a bright light, yes a fucking white bright light shone in my face as I looked up at his fucking pimple filled face! I grimaced at his curly superman like hair in all this wind. After I got over the bright light I spun him around to face me and shook him. "Why. the fucking fuck are you fucking up in the middle of the fucking night stomping your dumb ass feet and making it so that I heard you on the goddamn second floor, of this shitty building." I turned as I heard the blades of the helicopter that was the reason of the light and wind and pointed to the damn mother fucking pilot screaming at the top of my lungs. And if Eduardo thinks his mother's loud well he's about to change his tune.

"You!" The pilot pointed to himself. "Yes you. Stop that goddamn ruckus or I will come up there and whoop your white ass all the way back home to where it came from. You hear me boy." I then proceeded to turn to Eduardo whose face was contorted with pain as blood did not trickle but gushed from his ears. I looked him in the eyes and knew he wanted his stuff from the god damn loud metal flying machine. I jumped up and cut the rope that held a dangling large crate. And carried it back down and set it gently on the roof so as not to wake our dorm mates.

"Hey you pilot guy you can leave, NOW!" I screamed and then proceeded to quickly punch Eduardo in the face and swiftly kick his balls while wearing my heels. Yes I sleep in my heels they are poison tipped at the toe and stiletto so his balls have just been poisoned.

Just to add salt to the wound I spat in his face pulled down his pants and tied his shoelaces together. After that I hung him up to dry on the clothes line and went back to my room to sleep.

* * *

I woke up because of the siren that is my alarm clock telling me to get up or I'd be late for school. So I shut it off with my big toe as I crawled out of bed and got up to do my hair and put on my uniform having little trouble with the bow. I quickly went up stairs to the twin's room to wake up Rin and warn him about the pest upstairs. I knocked loudly and hard and hollard Rin through the crack while respecting his privacy. I then went to the sink to brush my teeth and hopped down the stairs. I went to the kitchen passing by the table heading straight to my vegetable smoothie, banana. I quickly grabbed my bag though before leaving for the school. I passed through the gates of the high school my skirt rising as I paced. I made my way to Mephisto's office to pick up my new class schedule. Once there, I was given the school regulations and rules along with my allowance of 100,000 yen per week. My class schedule was so advanced it even told me where to sit in each of my classes. I then left for my first class Quantum Physics with Mr. Higashi. I soon realized that I had a very familiar face in my classes when i noticed a certain three mole's on his face. Yes the one and only Yukio Okumura is in my classes. From honors Quantum Physics to advanced foreign languages like French or Greek, Yukio Okumura makes me look like Eduardo. I am not like that idiot though. I knew I was highly intelligent but Yukio Okumura is definitely my superior. I was highly amazed by how advanced he was to me. He truly deserved his title as youngest exorcist in history. Along with being a teacher and a genius.

All throughout the day I was overwhelmed with how incompetent I seemed compared to Yukio. And yes I had to call him that in class. It's not like I didn't want to but hey. Anyways it was occurring to me that I will be a second rate student compared to not only Yukio but the rest of the class as well. They all seemed to speak fluent French, Spanish, Latin and even Sanskrit. I barely even know how to count to three thousand in Sanskrit. I mainly spoke English, French, Latin and Spanish. Well and now Japanese but that's a recent thing.

Cram School was even worse due to the fact that they were learning things I haven't even seen in years. Like having to practice my aim, I never realized how bad it has gotten until now. No wonder I couldn't even kill that demonic cat. I was even worse in Demon Pharmaceuticals, and I'm a goddamn Doctor! I can't even pass a class that I excel in and made my meister! This is like the American show 'Are you smarter than a fifth grader'. I felt like the losing adults who can't even divide fractions. It was never like this when I was trained by the church back in Italy. Back there I was always the smartest student. No matter the subject I was always good from the secret classes held after school under the guise of an after school activity. It was funny to see those penguins in their Justin Timberlake shirts that were donated to our school and used as P.E. uniform tops.

Anyways on this particular subject of Incantations. The teacher Nakanishi Sastu was lecturing us on Native American chants.

"Now Livia what is the translation of Hey, hey, watenay, Kay-o-kay-nah, from the chant 'hey hey wateney'."

"That translates to 'Hello hello my child, Please do not fret.' It's a lullaby from Ojibwa" I spoke clearly pronouncing each syllable with ease as I was surly confident in myself and my answer only for that confidence to be thrown out the window as the stupidest student in the class stood up and said in clear english which he could not even understand. "Sleep sleep, little one, Now go to sleep." And flopped down back onto his seat and proceeded to fall back asleep.

I and the rest of the class were stunned as the teacher exclaimed that he was correct. I stood their shock still until I finally snapped. I was officially dumber than the lowest student in both schools! Angered I approached him after class demanding an answer from him and received one of stupidity.

"My father taught me and Yukio tons of lullabies in different languages since we were really small. I just happened to remember that one I guess and then got really tired do to him saying them to put us to sleep." He said with a blushing face of embarrassment as I turned and walked away towards the cafeteria to get my lunch. There I ordered the Bún riêu cua which is served with tomato broth and topped with crab or shrimp paste. And then proceeded to get the crab ice cream for dessert. After receiving my food I saw Eduardo crying at the menu. I was curious as to why but didn't want the headache that would soon follow if I talked to him. So I just walked away and ate my lunch in private on the fountain only for it to be interrupted by an angel. She walked with difficulty as she kept pulling the back of her skirt down revealing beautiful long meaty thighs in white stockings. She had tied her tie wrong but that was to cute as she had tied it in a big bow covering most of her big round breasts. I felt something wet drip from my nose down on to my soup. I knew what it was right away, it was my blood as I had gotten to excited from seeing my precious beloved. I guess that isn't just a male thing. I quickly set my soup down next to me on the fountain and gave my angel a stern look. She shied away a bit once she looked and saw my face but that quickly changed to a different type of shyness. She slowly approached me and looked as if she had a thought she had been careful with her thoughts. I was happy she was approaching me but my pride wouldn't allow my body to express it. Soon she was upon me with a cute blush upon her beautiful milky white face. I saw her green eyes filled with worry as she tried to get the words she wanted to speak out. I was to prideful to ask her or lower my steely gaze.

"U-um, Livia-sa-san. Would you bu-be my fr-friend?" She stumbled her words lowering her gaze with each word.

Shocked I was soon overcome with a massive and uncontrollable nosebleed so bad that I soon lost consciousness. But not before I heard Shiemi scream in fear and try to help me.

When I awoke again I was in the infirmary with an I.V. in my arm and a sleeping Shiemi in the chair next to my bed asleep. I just lied there looking upon my new 'friends' sleeping angelic face with admiration and adoration. I couldn't help but love this innocent and sweet girl. Sadly I was interrupted by a sharp knock and the door quickly opening revealing my teacher and classmate Yukio walking in with a clipboard. He took a look at the scene before him and then walked up to the side of my bed not occupied by a sleeping blonde to check my stats. I was surprised he didn't ask me any questions about what happened nor told me what time or even what happened after I had passed out. It was quite obvious that I had passed out due to blood loss caused by Shiemi's cuteness. But that was never the main issue on what was going on. What the main issue is What the Actual Fuck Was I TIED to my Fucking BED!

"So Yukio Sensei," I started, " Why am I tied down to the bed?" I asked him holding back my anger. He looked at me with a nonchalant look and turned his weapon to me saying in a warning tone, "if I see you Ever hurt Shiemi I will Not hold back from harming you."

I realized that the reason I was tied down was because Shiemi was in the room and that Yukio knew my feelings for her. I blushed a light rose color and looked down at the white bed sheets.

"You don't have to worry Sir. I promise I will keep her safe as long as I live. I have never felt this way for a woman before the way that I feel for the beautiful angel next to me. I will not defile her not unless we marry. For even I at 19 I'm still a virgin myself." The look in my Sensei's eyes turned to understanding as he looked upon me with favor.

"Alright" he said and walked out of the room. And you know what. I was still tied to the damn bed! Not a minute after he left Eduardo came in and said four spiteful words with such glee. This is payback bitch. And left dragging Shiemi's chair with him and before walking out the door he paused turned around and gave the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen, and did the I cruelest thing he could. He flashed me her panties but it was too quick to see what they were,it was still more than enough to knock me out due to blood loss but not before seeing my own torrent of blood and Eduardo's stupid face as he finally left locking the door in the process.


	8. Chapter 08

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's. Also lot's of references in this chapter, let me know in the reviews what you think. Also you might have noticed that the story's name has changed from Blue Flames Burn Bright to Good or Bad, You Choose and that's because me and Quickflip had decided that B.F.B.B. was not really a fitting title for our story.

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Good or Bad, You Choose

Chapter 08

* * *

Well this sucks. I got stuck being called to the dumb principal's office with Livster and Rinnerony. Let me tell you why, while we are walking up the many sets of stairs and down the equal many hallways. It all started with Livia barging into my room this morning, poisoning me and hanging me up like a wet piece of laundry. After that she just left me there to be paralyzed only to be found my Rin stock still. Rin shocked that I wasn't moving called on his little bro bro Yukio-o and had to kiss me to give me the antidote. Afterwards I had a raging boner from the fact that the poison had an aphrodisiac in it. By the time I had fully taken care of my huge problem I ended up being late to Geometry with Ms. Sachi on my first true day at True Cross Academy, which Rin was also in. Due to it being my first day I was able to say I got lost in the many similar halls. This seemed to appease the teacher who then made me stand up front and introduce myself. Rin was just staring at me like I was an alien.

Again I thought as I stood in the front of the room and said the same thing I did when I was forced to introduce myself in the cram school. But the only difference this time is I spoke in spanglish. It wasn't that different just quickly switching from english to spanish which was my two native tongues. Back in Arizona I would speak Spanish to my family and English with my friends. I even had to translate for my friends whenever they came to my house which wasn't very often due to school and me being a quiet 'perv' as the girls in my group called me. I was shy there as I still am here. My shyness makes me weirder than normal and that is quite weird to begin with, not that I'm complaining. I still missed them but hey we are getting off topic. While I and the class may have been confused the teacher was not. I think she understood that. I was smacked with a book making the class laugh at my punishment. After that the teacher Ms. Strict bitch told me to stand in the hall and wait for her to come talk with me. I did as she said and as I stepped through the doorway I wiggled my booty and winked at Rin who was staring at me. Again!

I waited in the hall for the teacher for a minute before pulling out a sharpie and doodling Pinky pie with a sombrero and black mustache while shaking a rubber chicken on my notebook cover. It's not weird. I am an artist after all. When I finished my little doodle I heard someone talking to me but I just couldn't understand them because they were talking too fast. I looked up only to be startled by a girl my age with twin pastel pink braids and hot pink eyes inches from my face.

"HellomynameisZoeRosselandisthataPinkypieponywithasombreroandblackmustache. OMG! SheissocoolandmyabsolutefavoriteponyinMLPcanyoubelieveshe'sandAppleImeanIknowshedoesn'thaveanapplecutiemarkbutstill. Ohwhatsyourname?" Her energy was off the levels and reminded me of the aforementioned pink pony, along with her looks I was shocked with how quick she spoke and did my best to translate quick enough but it was to jumbled together.

"Hi, Zoe right? My name is Eduardo but you can call me Eddy or your personal slave milady." I flirted even though I didn't find her to my personal taste but she was still cute as fuck.

"Ah, so you're Eddy. My daddy said you'd let me shadow you around campus for the day." She said slowing her words finally and well made me do a double take. "Daddy? Who's your Daddy and what authority does he have over me!" I was befuddled when she looked at me as though it was common knowledge of who her father could be.

"Well baka my father is the head of this here school and your legal guardian while you stay here in Japan. If you need anymore help he's also a major anime geek and Uncle Rin's big brother!" She said losing all sweetness untill she said my current best friend's name.

"Wait Rin Okumura you don't mean him right? He doesn't have an older brother just younger ones oh wait! You mean one of the eight demon kings is your father!"

"Yup now bonus point for guessing who exactly, remember you only get three tries. If you fail this then I get to do whatever I want to you!" She said excited again.

"And what do I get out of this?" I asked weary of this kawaii teen before me.

"That's simple the knowledge of who my father is." She said winking to me, and making me shiver. Not in a good way but one of creepy deja vu. I got a weird look from the girl as she did a wide half grin showing her pointy white teeth. I quickly thought of all eight. In order there was The King of Earth Amaimon, the King of Rot Astaroth, the King of Time Samuel, the King of Light Lucifer, the King of Fire Iblis, the King of Insects Beelzebub, the King of Water Egyn, and the King of Spirits Azazel. So out of the eight brothers one had to father this girl. Looking at her personality I'd say she is hyper, trickster and a total nerd. Out of these characteristics there is no way I could figure it out. Then I remembered her saying she was the daughter of the head off the school, the head could mean the school board, the owner or the principle. I relooked at her personality and found it matched that creepy clown a lot. And giving how he created the school and the cram school with it's weird keys! GOd damnit why didn't I see it earlier.

"Your father is! The king of Earth Amaimon!, just kidding it's the King of Time Samuel right?" I asked her a bit unsure since with her looks she looks nothing like him other than her smile.

"Correct Cruz-san!" She cheered and clapped her hands with a slight blush on her pale face.

"Well if your to shadow me you're going to get really bored I know I am right now because of this damn teacher taking forever to get out here." I said as the door slid open and a stern and feminine throat cleared itself. Next thing I know I'm being hit on top of my head again. Damnit the damn authors is having too much fun with my pain today.

Max: Don't worry Eddy you'll get your own set of sadistic pleasure, I mean didn't you read the last chapter?

Quickflip: Shhhh we can't let him know we have 4th dimensional sight.

Max: Wtf is 4th dimensional sight?

Quick: The ability to see forwards and backwards in time whenever we please so we can get spoilers whenever we want in anyone's perspective. Duh.

Max: Okay guess we can't say anymore, take it over Eddy and have some fun. Also hi Zoe welcome to the story.

Well that was certainly weird. The authors actually inputted themselves into the story. And My gawd! Quickflips looks just like me! And Max just looks like well Max.

I looked at Zoe who was laughing her ass off at our two authors little tidbit.

"Hi Max it's nice to be here~" She singsonged. In the background a baby voice screamed faintly, I love you Zoe!

"Well Max needs a nap then, anyways back to me." I said bringing you readers back to question how me Rin and Olivia ended up going to Mephisto's office.

After the teacher Ms. Meanie butface alowed me and Zoe into class she made Zoe introduce herself and explained she'd be a new student starting to marrow and was just shadowing me today. Why shadowing the other new student made any sense is beyond me but hey at least I got to shadow Rin.

We went through our day as normal and once school ended Zoe left saying she had to talk to her father about something. I didn't really care. So with that me and Rin headed down to the cram school for our evening classes and jr. exorcists. When I got there Livster had already passed out from blood loss at lunch and I was told by Yukio was in the infirmary. Perfect I thought it was the perfect time to get my revenge at her from this morning's incident on the roof aka my soon to be complete bedroom. It wasn't like I had snagged a peek at the last chapter to get my idea though. I 'm just simply doing what the writers are making me do. Which was follow my sensei to the room which L was hiding and then sneak ing before the door shut completely and well 'bother' the girl who was strapped down, restraining her from any movement. I saw the sleeping Shiemi and started to dragged her out but not before exchanging remarks with L and flipping the sleeping girls skirt too quick so that L wouldn't get to see anything and would want to see everything.

So course to follow up on the matter I then get bitched at by Rin who still thinks for some gawd knows reason that I like shiemi more than someone would their average Dere Dere. But I don't! I like Izumo for christ sakes! I like me some dark haired pigtails look. And my gawd she plays the whole kuudere thing well. So well people think she's a tsundere when really she is all Kuudere baby. And the no boobs just gives her a loli sort of appeal and I like me some loli.

Anyways for him disrespecting me I bitch slapped him causing him to back hand me and start a slap fight. It wasn't long before Liverly came in and started to try and pummel me only to be blocked by me using Rin as a shield who then proceeded to punch Liv in the face as I bit Livia's arm that was in front of me. Liv in return kicked me in the no no place while Rin Hit her with the scabbard of his sword. It then turned even worse when we started to use our powers Vitae pulled out her herbs and sprinkled something that made both me and Rin sneeze and get dizzy but not before we both slugged her in the face at the same time. Ultimately all three of us were knocked the fuck down from our random fight.

When we awoke we were told by Ms. Big boobs to go to Mephisto's office which we finally reached. We were about to knock on the door before it opened revealing a sniveling Zoe and a sad Mephisto and a random woman who looked like a hotter and older version of Zoe. Though she had dark pink eyes and pale pink eyes. Her breast were very notable as the were spilling out of her red v neck shirt under her white lab coat and the tight black pencil skirt made much to want to be revealed. She wore black heels and your average set of tights. She was definitely tanner than Zoe though by like seven shades.

Zoe seeing us was shocked as she soon fled the scene tears slipping out of her eyes.

"Zoella Russell you get back here this instant the woman yelled after the fleeing teen. The woman then took off after the girl. As she passed me I caught a glimpse of pointy ears and wondered if I even saw Zoe with them.

"Darling wait!" The damned principle said reaching his arm out but not with my effort. He then turned to us with a big grin and welcomed us to his office.

"Look clown I don't know why Zoe was crying but if you were the cause of it I don't know what I'd do but I promise you you won't like it." I weakly threatened.

"Oh don't worry the reason she is so upset is because she's being put into the advance classes rather than with you and Mr. Okumura Mr. Cruz" He said his voice in it's usual haughty-ness.

"Now than the reason you three have been sent here is because A. You caused a major fight during cram school and B. You need to bring these forms back to your teachers in the cram school. Here you go," he said passing out the different stacks of papers for each of our classes specific designated teacher.

I was worried about Zoe but knew she'd be fine from what I've seen of her personality.

"Hey, Eddy whose this Zoe person? Was she that pink haired girl?" Rin asked me.

"Yeah apparently she's Mephisto's daughter weird right? I think that woman was her mother." I theorized.

"Hate to break it to you, oh wait I'd love to. That woman is the main schools nurse." Liv said smugly.

"Oh, I've never been to the nurses only to the infirmary. Why did you know that Liv?" RIn asked looking a bit lost.

"I had to learn it when I was getting my tour yesterday. Yukio took me." She said lie she was giving away a precious secret. And with that we walked the rest of the way back to cram school in silent.

* * *

When we got back we gave the respected teachers their respected stack of papers and made our way to change for P.E. with Mr. Handlebar mustache. We had to change into some work out where luckily their was no uniform but some used their school ones like Izumo. I chose to wear my favorite blue shirt with my red plaid overshirt and grey basketball shorts with my black converse. Let's just say by wearing what I did I was the most fashionable one in class and a bit flashy. Live was wearing a red shirt and black jean short shorts with white skechers sneakers, and Rin was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts with a blue headband.

The lesson for today was simple we were apparently testing our skills in endurance, stamina, and agility.

I easily passed the endurance, however Rin Beat me in stamina and Liv won the agility. Basically we were beast in this. Oh wait I should probably tell you where everyone else landed. Here I'll make it simple for you to read.

Endurance

Cruz Eduardo

Suguro Ryuji

Okumura Rin

Kamiki Izumo

Vitae Livia

Shima Renzo

Takara Nemu

Miwa Konekomaru

Moriyama Shiemi

Stamina

Okumura Rin

Suguro Ryuji

Takara Nemu

Cruz Eduardo

Kamiki Izumo

Shima Renzo

Moriyama Shiemi

Miwa Konekomaru

Vitae Livia

Agility

Vitae Livia

Kamiki Izumo

Shima Renzo

Suguro Ryuji

Okumura Rin

Cruz Eduardo

Miwa Konekomaru

Moriyama Shiemi

Takara Nemu

And their ya go! It was pretty shocking when Takara was before me in the Stamina. But then again Rin had a shit ton of stamina. Afterwards we were sent home which we were all grateful for. Tired and sore, as we were we still had a busy night due to Yukio had told us about a camping trip in three weeks during summer break earlier today. We had to get it signed by our respective guardians even though it was mandatory. Weird. Anyways I had to get it faxed to my parents and pray that my dad or sister would get it before my mother. It was hard to get her to agree to this because of my grades not even being put in yet. She just wants me to be on the right track even though she couldn't be here with me. So when I got home I faxed the paper to my parents and texted my sister C.C. to show it to our dad before mom saw.

'Sure thing lil bro'

'Thx Cc'

I got the fax back an hour later and decided to finally do my homework with was a lot since I was in a different country which had different academic standards. But I didn't let myself get distracted as I quickly pulled out my Geometry and Japanese along with my Engrish and Calligraphy. Yeah nothing in Science or World History, lucky me. I hate those two with a slight passion anymore and I'd be exhausted. I finished at one in the morning and then went to bed in my queen size bed. Oh and if you're wondering where I am I am on the roof in the new room on top of it. I had some connections help me build and furnish it while I was at school and this morning where Liv walked in on. Anyway's さようなら.


	9. Chapter 09

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onward's. Also lot's of references in this chapter, let me know in the reviews what you think. Also you might have noticed that the story's name has changed from Blue Flames Burn Bright to Good or Bad, You Choose and that's because me and Quickflip had decided that B.F.B.B. was not really a fitting title for our story.

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT TWINCEST, YAOI, AND FORCED KISSING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. THIS CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT BUT YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE. THANK YOU FOR READING GOOD OR BAD, YOU CHOOSE.**

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Good or Bad, You Choose

Chapter 09

* * *

Opfer Nummer Eins

As the story opened up we start by seeing in a certain pink haired girl's point of view.

"Hey their! How you doin, nice to meet you, are you new in town. Don't think I've seen you before it's great to see new faces around and if you like it I could give you a tour. Of our enchanting wonderland new and improved without the bores. It's a fantastical paradise and no it's not makebelieve." I greeted the next set of people to my attraction at my father's amusement park, since I was helping out just for today. I had my hair down instead of in it's usual braids since dad said it was part of the uniform. I walked them through the steps of how to 'hunt' monsters and let them know the basic rules, ya know like don't push, bite, kick, break, or steal. They would go through the tent catching 'real' monsters my father and I created when I was four. They were scary then, now they sort of look like the dolls I collect in my room. You know the cute ones that people say are scary like Annabelle and Chucky. Alls I know is that dad set up this whole attraction on my fear of them because they reminded me of my mother. My cold hearted cruel and sadistic mother who laughed when my first human friend ever drank bleach then fell down the tree we were playing in. That's not to mention the time in preschool when I bit off a girl's ear, and stepped on my father's favorite magical girl rare glass figurine and it broke into tiny little pieces. Not only was it a one of a kind, it was also a rare anime that is so old it was like one of the first ever created, dad won't even play the VCR Tapes for me. Lets just say mom was nothing compared to dad's anger. I was locked in the dungeon after receiving a severe beating in which I barely survived. Though I did make friends with the prison guards and dad's mistresses who were down there cuz of mom. They were so sexy too like Camellia from Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirit, Police Girl from Hellsing, and Morrigan from Darkstalkers. Three sexy beautiful woman that my mother was envious of. I don't see why I mean dad is a king, he needs his mistresses for when mom was moody, which was a lot. Grandpa was no help when it came to mom's temper him and all of my other uncles didn't agree with the fact that my father chose to raise me in the human world. Though to be honest when i was born mom just dropped me literally at dads feet telling him I was his problem now. But that's to be expected from a demon woman. They birth the children they don't raise them. Usually they raise themselves but father wanting to be like in the anime's chose to raise me to be a magical girl. It's sad when a parent wants to raise their child though. I know this but I know I want to do the same as my father. The buzz of the alarm zapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I quickly collected the fake swords and shields from the amusement park's patrons and showed them the way out.

It was no surprise that I heard the jingle signaling my shift was over. I had skipped a full day of school for this. I knew my father meant well but not being able to cause mischief was a torture to young demons like myself. So I planned out this next school week carefully due to it being right before the break. I made my way to the exit of the cram school and waited for my prank start. I counted down the time as I waited until it happened. The door opened and with two sets of feet walking out of the exit and into my little trap.

"What do you mean we had homework! Homework on a friday that's ridiculous. And after our day of our three way fight. Man that was epic!"

"Well I mean it is pretty epic and didn't you get homework in America?"

"Yeah but not on Fridays that was like a punishment they gave their rowdy uncontrolled classes." The person stopped and looked up at me with a devious smile before quickly pulling his companion to him and pressing their lips together. His companion used to this freaked his friend out kissed him back until they were full blown making out. A blush flickered on the darker teens face as the demon was red all around. Before it got too heated the darker one pulled back commenting that his demonic companion wasn't to bad, before hollering to me to come 'out of hiding'.

"Well, well, well, seems you already know what I'm gonna do" Eddy just stood there and smirked

"Yeah, I have an idea, and I want in, this is too good to not watch the oncoming chaos".

"Good !, now who should our next target be" I said with a innocent smile, Rin finally came round and asked "Don't I get a say in this"

Eddy just put his hand on his shoulder and said "You could but it wouldn't be as fun" I just giggled and gave out "So what route you wanna start with first, I'm tempted with shiemi, but bonny boy would be amazing to watch!" I squeed at the thought of what would happen. Rin just looked confused "wait what are we doing again?" I just stared and said "isn't it obvious, we're gonna get you to smooch all your classmates, like you did with him here"

"What! and you think I'm gonna do that!" I simply waved the matter off and said "Not consciously I'm gonna hypnotize you to do it with dream demon magic and you won't remember doing it till it is all over Tee Hee" I giggled at his horrified expression before he tried to escape and failed epically by face planting straight to the ground, "Damn I forget how fast someone passes out by dream demon magic"

"Soooo" Eddy asked" I vote for yukio First!"

"Naw I have a better idea" and we laughed as planned the next bout of chaos.

* * *

Opfer Nummer Zwei

It wasn't as easy as you might think to plot how to make a poor sap kiss five guys. One hating anything related to relationships, another being super strict and wishes to only be left alone so he wasn't much help. The third being a very innocent and sweet kid. While the other two were total flirts. I sat there in class until the teacher signaled the start of our lunch break. Rin had walked over to mine and Eddie's desks and sat with us until I abruptly stood up.

I looked at Eddy and realized that I have the power in the situation not him. So with a evil grin and miniac giggle I turned on my heels and ran to the nearest exit. This being the window and jumped from it falling from the from the fourth floor. I rolled onto the floor not worrying if anyone saw my panties since I was wearing shorts under my uniform and quickly started running. I heard two loud thunk behind me signaling that Eddy and Rin were following me.I turned to my two best friends giving them a winky eye and turned a sharp corner down the hill towards the cram school's real location. I may not be a proper exorcist but I could still kick ass. You see I'm in a exorcist class just I'm with the new pages that start after summer break that's coming up. There are only four of us and they are soooooooo stupid. Plus uninteresting. Not only that Father said he planned to send me into the class with uncle Rin if I showed the potential I had deep with in me.

As I entered the school I quickly saw the long hallway and many doors I failed to notice that I was running ahead of my target. I quickly made it to the class room ready to cast my demon powers but when I entered there was no one there. I quickly turned around as I had heard the doorknob twist and as the door opened I did my job. I quickly summoned my companion, "Come forth and do my bidding dream sheep." When I saw my friend Lambree appear I quickly leapt to action . I jumped on his back and pointed one of my pointer fingers at the door and chanted, "Schlaf Schlaf, sagte der Schafe." Which roughly translates to 'sleep sleep said the sheep'. And my target walked through the door in a deep trance revealing none other than Yukio my uncles twin human brother. He had a pinkish tint to his eyes and a flushed tranced face. Other than that he looks normal. Hehe. As Eddy and Rin ran into the room I turned myself into a pink parakeet and watched from the room's rafters.

I watched as Rin came running into the room only to be tackled by his younger brother who was being controlled by as you guessed it moi.

"Y-Yukio w-wha-what the hell!" Rin let out as his twin landed down on top of him. The younger twin kept his hold on his elder brother while his brother was above him leaving no room for movement. "Hey! Four eyes snap out of this! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rin practically yelled at his younger brother scared about what was about to happen.

I made sure Yukio slowly bent his head towards his nii-san's ear before whispering four simple words, "Hello my dear uncle." And with that he swiftly kissed him. Rin was confused, scared and shocked for he didn't know what anything was going on as his pale sweating face. As Yukio pulled away I saw Rin had passed out from what I can only assume was fear. I quickly jumped down from my hiding place changing back to my human appearance and did an axe kick right down on Yukio's head as Eddie entered the room with a shocked face. I was tempted to laugh in his face and leave but I didn't. I had to set the scene to make it look like it was all a dream on both parts. That way I wouldn't be murdered in my sleep by a certain middle first class exorcist. Or my hot headed uncle.

I looked at Eddy and said, "quit staring and help me schwachsinnige." Secretly laughing that he would never know I called him an idiot. So after that Eddy carried Yukio to the infirmary as I dragged Rin back to his dorm.

When the two awoke I heard from Eddy who was with Yukio that said he had first blushed then demanded why he was in the infirmary. Rin however woke up and refused to leave his room for the rest of the school day. Silly Uncle.

* * *

Max: Well that was a fucking long chapter!

Quickflip: Yes and I can't believe you wrote practically the whole thing.

Max: Well I was the only one willing to work on this chappy.

Max Glares at Quickflip slowly raising her fist in the air an angry gleam in her eyes.

Quickflip: Now Max no need to get violent! Here have some candy.

Max: Aw you know me so well Quick.

Max hugs Quickflip and digs into her candy plotting part two of the yaoi mini arc.

Quickflip: Thanks for reading and song refrence is FNAF By MandoPony.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onwards.

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Good or Bad, You Choose

Chapter 10

* * *

Opfer Nummer Drei, Vier

It has been two days since the whole traumatizing my uncle thing. And I felt ambitious today. It was not only a Thursday but also my birthday. So I figured I'd get to play with my uncle twice since he avoided me yesterday, i don't know why though. Anyways today I wanted to set some gears into motion so I flew through my usual morning routines and quickly putting on my super cute pink and yellow uniform. The pink of the uniform a shade in between my eyes and hair. The splash of the yellow vest contrasting beautifully with my pale ivory skin. I braided my straight hair into twin braids and tied my tie as I left my father's castle heading to school.

I quickly passed by the many tired students and headed to the perfect spot. I had to plan ahead for the first one and set a little trap. As I made my way through the halls of the school I soon found myself under the shade of a certain tree near three best friends, two of which were my current targets.

I watched as the smallest talked up to his two best friends who were currently in the process of a disagreement. It soon ended after the tallest and strongest quickly let go of his pink haired friends vest and spit at the ground before storming off, with the small one following behind.

Soon after they left I got to see the pink haired one turned to me and smile as if he knew I was there the whole time. See as I wasn't even hiding, this wasn't much of a feat.

"Well hello there, and who might you be?" He asked me a slight blush on his face.

"Konichiwa!" I greeted brightly, "my names Zoe! And are you Renzo Shima?" I asked not wasting any time.

"Yep, now what would a pretty girl like you want with a handsome guy like me?"

"I need a favor. I know that's a lot to ask from someone who doesn't even know me but I can promise you will get a big award in return." I promised forcing a faint blush upon my cheeks. And with that he took the bait. I quickly felt a surge of happiness that I had to force myself not to hug him before he even agreed to what I had to say.

"Hmmm, and what would this favor be that I would get such a promise?"

I giggled before answering him. "I want you to perform a little stunt in front of your cram school class. I want you to kiss Rin Okumura!" I could barely contain my excitement. It wasn't long before I had my answer.

"No."

"Why?" I pouted knowing I would be making him bend a little to my way.

Blushing a bright red the brunette dyed blonde had a little mini tent slowly putting itself together. I blushed a little shocked at what I had just seen. And that was what Eddy walked in on. Both me and the other pinky blushing and a raging boner in the older ones pants. I knew right away trouble was gonna ensue and it was trouble I didn't want.

"Now Zoe I know that you want him to throw you a bone but this is ridiculous"

"Ed-fucking-wardo. You are so dead." I murmured as I turned to him my face now as red and bright as the other pinky. It was then that I lunged myself forward using my powers a bit as I knocked him unconscious. Afterwards I turned back to Shima and smiled sweetly as he had a look of pure horror on his face.

"So about that favor." I said sweetly.

* * *

Later that very day I walked with Eddy and Rin to our next class only to be stopped by a group of argueing Kyoto boys. They were so deep in discussion though that they seemed to not even acknowledge us. I watched with a faint blush as my uncle and second bestie continued by going around the group one on each side. Eddy closer to the two arguing and Rin closer to the pink haired boy.

"Konekomaru! What do you mean Shima had a big problem yesterday. As one of his best friends couldn't you tell me!" The tallest one bellowed.

"It's not my place to say Bon." The smaller boy defended himself. At this point Shima was blushing red and looked up from the ground only to see me and blush even worse. Which in turn made my blush worse.

Eduardo seemed to notice my lack of appearance on the other side of the trio and turned at that comment. Rin however was shocked and turned around as well.

"Shima! You couldn't have? Could you?" And with that Rin charged Shima tackling him to the floor Eddy making bets with the students in the hall.

"Rin what the hell?!" Bon questioned enraged that his best friend was being beaten up by his frenemy. Rin was throwing punches left and right until Shima got a swing in and Rin flew back to a wall. And with that Shima was on Rin like a fly on shit. Shima punched rin in the eye and then in the gut. Smashing Rin's head into the ground and overpowering the little demon. I was shocked and pissed.

I went up to the two brawling on the floor ignoring the blood and other male bodily fluids and grabbed my uncle's shirt and flinging him away from my new rival. I quickly grabbed my rivals shirt and pulled him right on close to my face and said the following words before promptly spitting in his face.  
"First you deny my request! Second you get perverted thoughts about me! And THIRD! THIRD YOU PUNCH MY BEST FRIEND."

Dufhgvufdvfdgvperhghsd9rhg9wesrhfg9ehfgewrhr is probably what they were all thinking as I left them to their own doings. It was hard enough trying to get them to kiss but now I have to deal with them now fighting. So the fuck what if I wanted to have my uncle and every guy in his class in a yaoi shipping. So the fuck what!

* * *

Now on to Life with the Authors.

Max: So here is where we are gonna type when our chapter is less than 2,000 words. Got it?

Quick: Good cause I told you I'm not gonna help you!, this is why I say certain fantasies should stay in your head. Hmph.

Max: Oh really? Then why are you and Eddy gonna kiss now.

Eddy comes sauntering into Quickflip's living room and sits at his mother's dining room table.

Eddy: How kinky is this? Kissing myself! Let's give her what she wants or who else knows what she'll do next.

Quickflip leaned over to Eddy planting a quick chaste kiss before leaning back with a weird look on his face. Quickflip however had a look of disgust and promptly left down the hall to the restroom in which he puked out his late lunch.

Quick: Okay you if you're gonna play like that, two can play at this game.

Sends Shura with a whip and mask

Quick: sorry I'd love to elaborate but this is censored, use your imagination :3

Max answers the door with a barking terrier in the background and a mob of three people asking who is it looks into the dark night only to see her favorite Blue Exorcist character on a stallion they're in a Jason mask and handing me a riding crop.

Shura: It's Halloween bitch lets party!

Max: Sure! Hey Quickflip you and Eddy get to right the next chappy for like a few days. Screw up and you're dead.

Quick: It's not even Halloween!

Eddy: I know but they really want it to be so let's give them tonight.

Quick:I hate literary causality if you're not describing it, it backfires on you :(


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onwards.

Warning! This chapter will contain slight demon abuse. Thank you for continuing to read this story.

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Good or Bad, You Choose

Chapter 11

* * *

"Please let me sneak in your backpack, I promise I won't bother you". Begged the pink haired girl while on her knees. "I said no, since you didn't include me in on the fun then I'll deprive you of what could happen on the camping trip, besides, your daddy already stopped by and told me not to conspire against him to sneak you in and you should have seen how happy he was when I told I wasn't gonna do that anyways". I said with a mocking grin as she cried crocodile tears to garner my sympathy " I'm not buying it you can stop now." Zoe looked up wiped her face and pouted "ugh fine I'll just find some way else to follow you guys." I simply stared at her with a flat look, when I remembered something " oh right, that reminds me your father gave me this note to give you if you try something else" I handed her the note I received earlier she scowled as she grabbed it and looked over it. When she was finished she was shaking like a leaf and sat down with a defeated look. "Aw come on, ugh you win this time, this time" she repeated for emphasis.

"Good now go home little girl." she pouted as she stormed off. Finally now I can focus on what to bring on the trip let's see it will last about three days so clothes obvious, weapons duh, backup ammo of course,backup backup ammo absolutely, backup backup backup ammo you never know when you want to raise some hell, handheld game system eyup, only one physical game copy as to not lose any games, books lots of them, snacks only the most unhealthy,and just for the hell of it my backup backup backup backup ammo. Do you think that's enough ammo…

Yeah I didn't think so either I need all the ammo. Ahem I would go on but you guys probably don't want to hear about anymore packing so onwards!

"Dude why do you have so much ammunition in your bag" said my hot pal and half-demon friend also known as the person named Rin okumura said " because regardless of what the signup sheet says we will be assaulted by demons at some point and I want to be ready, plus my trigger finger is itchy if I don't shoot something soon I'll suffer a psychotic break"

Rin smiled wryly "it's a good thing I've gotten used to your sense of humor otherwise that would have scared me"

When I didn't answer he started sweating "Eddy,bro you are kidding… right?" I just smirked and continued to pack the various ammo packs I had, " right!?"

" oh relax I'm like 88 percent sure we'll be fighting something when we go there relax will ya"

"Well it's called a mission for a reason you idiots" Liv said walking by Rin and Yukio's bedroom as I was mainly raiding Rin's closet and my secret stash of ammo. I had some stashed all over the dorm; you know for ammo emergencies. I looked at her long brown hair in a, what did girls call it a french braid, as she walked away and continued on her way.

"So why are you doing this in mine and Yukio's room Ed?" My cutie second best friend asked.

"Well dear I'm doing this here because I wanted to borrow some of your brothers clothes." I replied with a perverted smile upon my face. I quickly let that slip when I notice a black pistol in my face with the safety off. "Now now Yuki-"

BANG BANG!

I went flying out the window as to avoid the gunshots. Sadly I forgot I was human and this was the sixth floor. So with that I ended up landing on my arm and heard the loud pop. Following with a loud grunt of pain following. Next came the crunch of someone landing on the gravel next to me while I heard a familiar voice yelling curses directed at me. I was out of it as I heard sobbing but just couldn't really place where it was coming from. My head was spinning, 'guess I hit it on the ground pretty hard.' I was getting sleepy but I fought it knowing that I couldn't sleep due to me might having a concussion. But The pain was slowly going away as I started to realize I was being carried at a fast pace.

"Don't you dare sleep idiot." I heard the person carrying me murmur. I leaned into their warm chest imagining my sweet yet demonic friend Rin but for some reason I was failing and imagined a yellow and black dragon. Weird right?

I quickly snapped out of it when I felt a tear land on my head. Looking up I saw a pink parakeet flying above me crying. It was then that I snapped back to reality. I pushed myself from the big strong arms holding me. But as I stated they were strong and I was not it comparison. I quickly noticed my arm wasn't hurting as much as I struggled.

"Dude stop you'll hurt yourself more!" Rang the familiar voice. God I wish I knew who it was. Wait a sec, deep voice, gruff, and can carry me! I now know why I thought of a dragon. It's Bon-bon.

"Set me down I'm fine! It's not like I could die or anything. I just jumped out a window is all. So Zoe stop crying and Bon-bon put me down so I may continue to pack."

"No we are taking you to Yukio in the infirmary" I was told by the freakishly strong ape.

"nah I'm fine I heal surprisingly fast" I said as I demonstrate my arm which has mysteriously lost its bruises. The look of shock on Bon's and Zoe's faces were hilarious, well as confused as a parakeet can look, so I broke out laughing in hysteria. "Yeah thankfully running away from gunfire help gets the body going" I said with a relaxed smile. I didn't plan for bon to drop me like a bag of flour then walk away. While Zoe transformed back and slapped me leaving a stinging hand mark on my face.

"I probably deserve that" I said to her tearful face.

"You stupid stupid human you guys break way too easy! BAKA!" she yelled before turning and flying away.

So here I was in my dorm almost back to my stuff in Rin and Yukio's roo, I was shocked to find almost all of my ammo missing and my duffle bag filled with proper clothing such as my school uniform (the whole thing not just my jacket) and hiking boots along with underwear and socks. Along with only my swords and one gun already loaded.

"What the hell! This is all so so normal." I said to no one in particular.

"Well you needed to pack like an adult so Yukio has Rin take out all your ammo and well he burned it all." Liv said her voice monotone. I bent down and started to cry my eyes out. I couldn't believe he would take away my babies!

"Don't worry kids Daddy will save you!" I screamed as Lively shook her braided head and went back to her own business. It was going to be a long day today.

Once I regained my sanity I quickly zipped the duffle bag and went to get ready. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and grabbed my boxers and my summer uniform. I ran back down the stairs and quickly showered and got dressed before heading back to the twins room and grabbing my bag since I had no time to fix it since we were to meet thirty minutes ago. I ran as fast as I could and made it just before they left for the summer training camp. I walked behind Bonny boy as to hide from Yukio's wrath.

"I thought that we were training to be exorcist?" I asked I was sure that someone would answer my question but no one did.

"But we're marching like we're in the army." Bon complained sweat soaking his entire face and shirt for it was a hot day for Japan. Me however I was dry from sweat seeing as I was from the desert. It wasn't long before everyone was complaining. I was surprised that there was a waterfall as both me and Rin ran to it asking if we could drink from it. Sadly we were denied the chance as we were soon left behind the group.

Once we reached the campsite we were given a small speech from Yukio. "We'll set up our tents here. This forest is peaceful during the day, but after sundown, it's full of low-level demons. We need to establish a base by nightfall. Boys, help me set up the tents and start the fire. Girls, follow Ms. Kirigakure instructions in drawing a magic circle and preparing dinner." Next he addressed those of us who had a dick or someone's hand up their mother fucking bunny ass. "All right let's get started!" Yukio stated now jacketless

"He took off his jacket" Bon noted.

"Now we know it's hot!" Shima added "I didn't think he was human"

"Really? I am bone dry." I said.

"You don't apply to sanity." Liv said off handedly.

* * *

"If you pull the joints will come undone...so you have to push." Yukio explained to his younger demonic brother.

"We did it! Yeah!" Rin cheered as I helped Shima and Konekomaru get wood for the fire.I know send me with the small fry. We walked along the forest path and soon reached an old pine tree where we were able to gather the wood. As we hauled it back I could smell something delicious being cooked, and knew right away it was Rin's curry. As we quickly made the fire I saw the girls passing out some bowls of food as we finished setting the rest of the wood down.

"Let's eat!" We all hollered into the air. As we ate the curry, everyone was shocked, well everyone but our dorm, that Rin could cook. Well it is usually Ukobach who cooks for us,though Liv is not really a big fan, Rin and I take turns with helping the little demon to cook the meals or lunch.

While we ate we all just talked about nothingness. Rin was trying and failing to flirt with Sheime, while Konekomaru was in an intense conversation with Kamiki and Shima basically lecturing them on how they should just get along for one night. I was conversing with Bonny-McBon-Bon on how to properly slay a demon, when it was brought up on how Rin and I healed so easily. This stopped mine and Bon's argument on the use of bazookas in slaying demons. I looked at Rin and saw his meek expression and weak response of it's always been that way and I thought to myself why do I heal so fast I mean today was a great example. And honestly I didn't know. "Now let's start on the rules for the camp" -and that's where I stopped listening, I don't plan on doing much here follow the rules during anything important and forget anything else any other time and of course screwing around on the off time with various activities. As I finished daydreaming Yukio was finishing his explanation of whatever we were doing something about lanterns and bringing them here.

"So now that you've heard the instructions we'll give you some basic supplies," and so him and miss big boobs gave out bags filled with bottles of water,basic first aid (anti demon herbs), talismans (for the tamers I assume) and a small firework as well as one match.

"Those who don't finish the test by sunrise will be penalized,I wish you good luck!" and so we separated and started the mission, whatever it was.

* * *

In a quiet dark room at a certain authors house you could hear giggling from two males.

Quickflip: Eddy what do you think of this.

Quickflip shows Eduardo a dirty picture of older Yoko from Gurren Lagann making Eddy blush deep red.

Eduardo: Man she is hawt!

Quickflip: I know right, I even have her logo on my 3ds!

Eduardo: Man that's cool! I have Pinkie pie's autograph but you can't touch it.

Eduardo pulls out his wallet to show his picture of Pinkie Pie's with an autograph consisting of just a cupcake. Quickflip looks at the photo in awe that is until he is startled by someone knocking on his door. Well more like banging really.

Maxstar1219: QUICKFLIP YOU BETTER LET ME THE FUCK IN!

The banging continues getting louder and louder as she pounds on the door.

Quickflip: Crap Eddy what day is today?

Eduardo: Sunday October 23.

The banging stops abruptly as the garage door starts to open.

Eduardo: Well you pissed her off man I gotta go.

And with that Eduardo leaves running to the living room to hide.

Maxstar1219: Quickflip, your late!

Maxstar1219 enters Quickflips bedroom turning the lights on seeing his foot poking out from under his bed.

Quickflip: Go away!

Maxstar1219: Not until you write your share! I've written most of the story and this chapter was supposed to be just you, however I helped you with most of it. AGAIN!

Quickflip: Well I would have done my share if someone hadn't shot me in the face, run me over, and pepper spray me all on the same day!

Maxstar1219: That wasn't me you idiot I only shot at you once and it didn't even hit you! You know it was Puppy who shot, pepper sprayed AND ran you over with HIS DAD'S car. I don't even have a license.

Quickflip: Okay first off his name is Wolfie you know this second you didn't stop him which is just as bad and worst of all, you didn't even buy a guy a drink when it was over. So humph.

Quickflip was pouting by the time he finished his little speal.

Maxstar1219: He lets me call him Puppy, just cuz he's your bestfriend and beats you up doesn't mean I can't call him my little puppy! He is friggin sweet as fuck to me. And next I tried to stop him when he was trying to run you over. And finally I'm broke I had only $2.00 on my card when this happened and I had to save it for school lunch sorry! But still it's been two weeks since that incident and I thought we were going to start posting a chapter a week now?

Quickflip: Well to be fair I got over it the first week, the second one was just me screwing around with Eddy. ehehe.

Maxstar1219: Yes I know why the hell do you think I would come all the way to your place if I didn't know you weren't alls I had to do was go on facebook and see you two posting shit about Liv! Oh that brings me to my second reason as to why i'm here. GIRLS!

With that two girls enter the room with Eduardo in the middle being dragged. The taller of the two being a brown haired girl with a ponytail black pants and a blood red shirt. The smaller being a pink haired girl the same height as Maxstar1219 with pink eyes in a pink long sleeve hoodie with a white heart design and yellow overalls.

Zoe: Supps!

Livia: …

Quickflip: We're screwed aren't we?

Eduardo: Sadly yes.

Quickflip:Luckily I knew this would happen, SMOKE BO-

Maxstar1219: Hehe…

Quickflip: What the heck! Let's try this again. SMOKE B-!

Maxstar1219: Oh boys I have control today. When you write a chapter you'll get to lead the authors area. However you seemed to not take my chance at giving you guys a fourth wall break so sorry.

Quickflip:So what now?

Eduardo:Yell… scream… pray.

Quickflip: sounds good, you wanna start or me?

Maxstar1219: Neither. Okay everyone that's for reading please leave a review and yeah we will keep writing new chapters. Love you all Max, Zoe, and Liv!

As the room begins to dim you can hear the voices of the damned screaming, praying, and yelling as three very violent girls went wild.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onwards.

 _ **Quickflip: I'm sorry for not only the delay in posting this chapter but also for the shortness of the chapter. Max thinks this is our shortest chapter and she may be right. The reason behind the late update is Max is getting over being dumped and the holidays, while both of us have school and finals to study for. Just a reminder I'm in high school and Max is in College we are not middle schoolers and Max is taking a break from one of her other stories just to write with me. On that note though Max will be writing a new story soon about Harry Potter the Marauders it will be up by January next year earliest. I of course will try to work on this with any free time I can but I can't make promises as I am also training under 4th wall breaking masters to beat Max next time, HeHeHe.**_

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Good or Bad, You Choose

Chapter 12

* * *

We were running through the forest each at our own pace and area. We were previously given amenities such as water, first aid, a small rocket, a match, and some talismans for the tamers . I was ahead of the group since my speed was higher than that of a normal persons due to years of training in speed however my endurance is that of a small childs due to lack of proper training. I quickly made my way across many rocks until I was assaulted by moths. I was befuddled as to why I had been assaulted and soon realized it was my light. Duh! I thought light attracts insects. And with that I continued in the dark until I heard an alarming cry. I was concerned for I recognized that voice and without a second thought I turned and ran towards my angel.

I ran and ran until I tripped and vaulted over a bush due to a bright blue light. I was disoriented so much that I didn't notice that I was on something firm but squishy. My lips on something warm and cherry flavored. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my breast that I noticed I was on top of my beloved whose face had paled and blood trickled from her forehead. It seemed that her body had unconsciously put it's hand on my breast in her unconscious state. I was over the moon with the beautiful kiss that took place between me and my beloved. But as I heard a rustling next to me I quickly pulled back to see a shocked Bon and a flabbergasted Rin.

"Oh sorry ladies excuse me for a moment" Bon politely excluded himself as he quickly retreated followed by a blushing Rin, "I think I'll … um play nice?" Rin said.

"Well I'm staying," Shima said his nose starting to dribble a bit of blood.

I realized that my beloved was waking up and quickly got off of her but not with out a quick squeeze on her blessed chest.

"Rin why's it so dark...? NEE! NEE! NEE!" Shiemi panicked once she awoke completely ignoring me and focusing on Rin who was hiding behind a tree while I stood RIGHT in FRONT of her. I ignored that and watched as she cried knowing that she has feelings for him I let her draw out comfort from my rival in her affection the older Okumura. If he were a demon I'd slay him to protect her but since he's human I must be civil.

"You can summon him again with a magic circle. Where's your stuff?" Bon asked coming up bind me with Rin slowly creeping up to comfort my love.

"Oh right hmmmm? Some of it's gone. Maybe it fell out while I was running." Shiemi muttered calming instantly. As she pulled summoning paper out of her bag.

"Running? From the moths?" Rin asked concerned now a closer.

That's when Shima flipped out. He ran around in a circle as we ducked from his flying torch.

"Shima?! Shut off your light! And why are you biting it?" As he ran around in circles hoping to avoid and attack the moths that were swarming him. He had his staff raided with a few insect corpse on the tip as more flew around him.

"Idiot" I muttered as I glared at him. He just looked at me with a spooked look in his eyes as he stated

"There were so many of them, things got fuzzy, I panicked" I just looked at him with a flat look thinking 'is he afraid of bugs?' Bon of course said it out loud for some odd reason.

"Oh, right you hate bugs."

It was then that both Ryuuji and Renzo's cells went off one on vibrate the other ringing rather loudly. Bon reach for his phone first and read the apparent text they had both been sent. Apparently it had been from Konekomaru as Ryuji told us out loud. We went to where the text told us to go and found the predicament that Konekomaru had discovered. The lantern we were to light and bring back was a giant demon called a peg lantern Rin freaked out a little at the sheer size of the thing which was emphasized by him yelling "It's huge!, that's a lantern?!"

Bon then walked up and begun explaining what a peg lantern was. I would have interrupted but there was nothing I could say that wasn't already said so I stayed quiet and listened to his explanation and Konekomaru's plan of how to move it together as a team.

In Konekomaru's plan we first had to put the lantern in the cart via boys, then use a seal on the surrounding posts and chant the sutra that goes with it, this would be Bon's job since he has a photographic memory. Before we light the lantern we would gather the Chuchi (blood sucking moths) for fuel which is up to my love. The light will glow bright and attract the other months as we go down the road so it was up to the last of us, Shima, Konekomaru and myself to kill and give to my love to fuel the flames. While I clear the air around us slicing the bugs down with my pure steel long sword infused with holy water, Rin pulled the cart at a relaxing pace making it easy for us to kill the insects and keep up with the bluenette.

It wasn't long into this little journey that we came across a bridge, a weak one at that, one that would not hold the lanterns weight or ours for that matter, pausing our progress forward.

At this point Shima had started freaking out about something, when he explained his mental breakdown he quickly then said in a hushed tone: "Um I think…. Heh heh…. I'm going to pee my pants…"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This story will be co-written with Quickflip whom will help with chapter two and onwards.

Blue exorcist does not belong to me or Quickflip it belongs only to Kazue Kato

Good or Bad, You Choose

Chapter 13

* * *

🐱 P.O.V

As Liv walked over to the shaking mess that was Shima "What the hell is wrong now," She rudely asked the mess that was Shima. Only thing the mass of pink hair and pervertedness could do was point weakly at the river.

Liv simply followed the way towards what he was pointing at and realized something quite … was she excited at seeing a river of bugs ?.

"Oh my god!, There are so many" squealed the bundle of pure and utter excitement, very different from the usually stoic and serious woman. Literally everyone stopped and stared at her as she kept spouting out all sorts of bug facts that went over even Bon's head as she started grabbing them an- WAIT!? Where did she get the butterfly net, those jars, and that camera with huge lenses?!.

As Bon shook his head to what I assume was to calm down, and how he finally knew how Rin felt like when he's explaining something in detail to him, at least that's what his mind was screaming at me from down there.

He walked up and asked, "uh? Liv-senpai are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? I mean I can collect all these fine specimen to dissect later in the labs for new poisons and cure. Plus they are carina, though they are common that doesn't matter to me I can always find a diamond in the rough." The group stared at her until she had to clarify that carina ment cute in italian.

I think the pink haired one had fainted at this point. The others were quite obviously questioning their sanity, I know I was. I looked to my two companions as they were too busy talking to notice the show in front of me. I found it comical in a way that they acted like normal when this day I knew would be nothing of the sort if what the mastermind had planned was correct.

It wasn't much later that the King of the Forest appeared. I was intrigued with how the group would get out of this one but it was quite a surprise for you of the audience.

"Oh my fucking gawd…" Shima squeaked making the others turn back to the river where the king hovered over his body giving off a black aura to the common demons eye. The woman with long brown hair started to drool while showing a dopey expression on her beautiful and clear tan face.

I can't believe that she got lucky with her face I wish I had such clear skin rather than these unappealing freckle on my cute rosy cheeks. I was snapped out of my reveling when the happy brunette was jumping so much trying to catch the demon in the butterfly net. She must have been out of her mind where did she get the giant butterfly net to catch it from? l wait is that a wet spot in her pants! I can't believe it she either peed herself in excitement of she just came. I think it was a mixture of both since i could smell the strong scent of arousal and piss filled my nose making me become aroused by her strong pheromones. How the hell does a human have such high scent?

Because only demons and angels have them. Hmmm. She was probably just too excited about the King. What happens next though shifted the game entirely.

After the group deciding to go out and attack except for Bonsey and Neko-chan who stayed by their lantern keeping it sealed. Shima wasn't much help as he just hid behind his fellow Kyoto shrine boys. Which led to Shiemi and her companion Nii combining their strengths with Rin and Liv. As they swung into attack Live pressed a button on her butterfly net making electricity run through the cables. Shiemi and Nii attacked the wings with vines until as a desperate attempt the king used his tongue and attain to hold Rin in a BDSM pose.

"Ah fuck Okumura switch with me!" The butterfly net wielding woman yelled towards the awkwardly positioned teen.

"What the hell? How!" he yelled baffled.

"Easy, stop moving and play dead, it will think it killed you and then go to eat you. Once you're in it's mouth Nii will suppress the monster to the ground and then I'll come up with my beautiful long sword and slice up its stomach to its jaw in a nice uppercut slice. After that you get out as I jump in and see what his internal organic structure and piece by piece cutting it apart and bottling what I deem worthy of … medicinal purposes".

What was with that pause? I stared at her maniacal face as I, the king and all of her companions shudder with a sense of fear in the air. I get the feeling she would do much worse than just as she started to giggle darkly running towards the King of the forest with a deranged look upon her face. I felt the Kings fear tripple as he resisted the vines holding him captive and let go of Rin before promptly making his leave. The woman, albeit disappointed but still there as she helped her friends head back to camp only to be stopped by one of my companions finally deciding to go and 'play' with his brother and his friends.

* * *

A/N: we have a new channel for all of our fanfiction updates. It's called Maxstar1219Quickflip www dot youtube dot com slash channel slash UCx8PcnVzOZEmMkImIElbWmw


End file.
